


SQ 108

by GardensOfTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my sq108 drabbles (all types all kind) could be written in english or spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Emma, Emma!!!”  The brunette screamed in the middle of the night making the blond awake in an urge.

“Wha-what happens?”  the sheriff turned around to face the beautiful woman laydown at her side.

“I had a nightmare!” Regina said making her girlfriend worry “Hey! It was a bad dream only” and Emma tried to sound as coherent as she could at 3am “What would you think I will wake up you idiot!”

She was scared.

“What can I do?” and with a very small voice the Regina told her “Hold me” and the blonde drown her in her arms and leaned to steal her a kiss “Come here…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was on her study at home.

The dark circles around her eyes could tell you how many nights she had spent awake. She was holding a small metal box in her hands, passing it through her fingers. There was a low noise clicking with each slow move, it hurt her every time she saw the words altoids cinnamon.

When she decided it was time to open it she took a single one of the caramels. The mayor hesitated for a moment but she dare to eat it and the taste was a strong flavor of sadness, it tastes like Emma’s breathe.

Like the now gone, Emma’s kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

“There has to be another way”

“There isn’t …”

Want to know what’s the best part of this? I didn’t knew… I wasn’t aware that I was falling for you until this moment and I don’t care if you have a soulmate or if I have a boyfriend… even if I don’t want to feel this, I just can’t stop my heart from beating for you. I want you to be happy, no matter what that means for me… Henry brought me here to bring back the happy endings and, that, includes you… even if it isn’t with me…

“You worked so hard to have you happiness destroyed…”


End file.
